


Bonne Maman

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Post Hogwarts, based on a movie, based on meet joe black, death likes jam, death takes draco's body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: It was fate that Hermione ran into Draco at Diagon Alley, but it was death that took Draco's body. Fascinated with Harry, Death uses Harry as a tour guide through life. Death also likes jam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble or sorts, no beta. based off the movie meet joe black

Did fate really exist? Was it fate that caused Hermione to run into Draco that day in Diagon Alley? Was it fate that lit the spark between the two? Was it fate that caused Hermione to blush and wonder if there could be anything more to Draco Malfoy? Was it fate that caused Draco to flirt with her?  
Inside the bookstore, the two chatted, flirted and laughed. Long forgotten were the school rivalries, the animosity of children and all that was left was 2 people standing in front of each other. A silvery stag appeared before Hermione and Harry’s voice floated out.  
“Did you get it yet? Molly is getting anxious. Hurry back please” Harry’s voice said  
Hermione frowned.  
“I have to go” Hermione said  
“Duty calls it seems” Draco said  
“Yes, it was good to see you” Hermione said  
“Yes, it was. You look good Granger, really good”  
“I’ll see you around then”  
Draco grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.  
“Wait, please”  
Hermione turned around and looked up at him.  
“I want to see you again” Draco said  
“I, I don’t know”  
“I see”  
“It’s just that, I’m really not ready for anything right now. I don’t know when I’ll ever be”  
“Of course. I apologize for being so forward”  
“It’s not you. You’re just perfect. I just can’t with anyone right now”  
“Weasley’s a fool for letting you go”  
“Not everyone sees it that way”  
“Then they’re not worthy of your time”  
Draco walked Hermione outside. He held onto her hand and then kissed it.  
“Until next time then” Draco said  
“Next time” Hermione said as she turned to leave  
Draco watched her walk away, hoping she would turn around. She didn’t, and so he sighed and turned to leave. He started walking, and just then Hermione turned around watching him. She wanted to go after him, but didn’t. She turned back around and continued to walk away. Draco stopped and turned around and looked at Hermione walk away. Draco watched as she turned the corner and disappeared. He sighed he heard a shout and looked up. He dodged out of the way of falling debris. He saw the large stone that had fallen from the old building he was standing next to. Did he escape fate today? No. Only seconds later the rest of the wall had fallen onto him. And Draco was crushed underneath it all and death had claimed him.

* * *

Hermione appeared in the burrow. She had found Harry outside waiting for her.  
“Did you get it?” Harry asked  
“Yes” Hermione said  
“You know he’s going to love it”  
Hermione handed Harry the polaroid camera.  
“I’m not sure if it even works” Hermione said  
“You know Arthur, it’s the thought that counts”  
“It’s just going to sit there in a pile next to all the other broken things he has. You know it drives Molly crazy”  
“It’s for his birthday Hermione, just let the man be”  
“Fine”

* * *

 

Harry was wrapping Arthur’s present when he felt something cold surround him. He thought it might be a dementor and he grabbed his wand. He turned around and saw that it was Draco. But it wasn’t really Draco. Harry backed away from him.  
Draco’s body was badly mangled and battered. His neck was broken, his head lay on his shoulder, his arm was broken and it dangled freely. His clothes were covered in blood and debris.  
“Merlin, what happened to you Malfoy?” Harry asked  
“I am not who you speak of. I merely borrowed this body this morning”  
“This isn’t funny Malfoy”  
Draco’s head moved and his neck repaired itself along with his arm. He stood straighter and cracked his neck.  
“Better?”  
“Malfoy you should get to St Mungos”  
“This Malfoy you speak of, he was not your friend, you did not like him at all”  
“This is really creepy that you’re talking about yourself like this”  
“Malfoy is dead. I collected him this morning. I’m borrowing his body”  
“Stop!” Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at Draco’s chest  
“You cheated death twice. You will not cheat me again. The second time you died in the forest, those who you cared about most revealed themselves to you. They came to tell you that you were not alone, and they would stay with you until the end”  
“Get out of my head!”  
“You saw Dumbledore at King’s Cross, the train station. He spoke to you there. He told you that it looks different for everyone. For you it was a train station. Fred is there waiting for his twin there. Though he’ll be waiting a long time it seems”  
“Shut up!”  
“Dumbledore had someone waiting for him, his sister. She was waiting a very long time for him. And then he appeared and they walked off together. Your parents are there waiting too.”  
“I don’t believe you”  
“You should, it’s not everyday you get to speak to Death”  
“You’re mad Malfoy”  
“The last words your mother said when she was alive was that she loved you, that daddy loves you, and that you are special boy.”  
“Stop it! STOP IT!”  
Harry yelled and sent a stupify at Draco. Draco was unaffected and stood there.  
“Nothing can stop death, not even magic”  
“What do you want with me?”  
“I am curious, you fascinate me” Draco said as he walked around Harry, “Very few escape me, and they only escape me once, never twice. I want to know how and why”  
“I’m not that interesting really”  
“Your mother’s love saved you that night. But love cannot stop me. I am eternal, there is no beginning or end for me. It becomes mundane and dull after a while. But that’s where you come in”  
“Me?”  
“Yes you, I’m in this new body, and I need a tour guide of sorts while I’m here”  
“And you want me to be your tour guide?”  
“Yes”  
“For how long?”  
“The longer the better don’t you think?”  
“Well that makes sense”  
“I get a tour guide and you get the one thing people want more of. Time.”  
“Alright”  
“Let’s shake on it then shall we?”  
Harry looked at Draco’s pale hand and shook it.

* * *

 

The burrow was alive and noisy with people. They were celebrating Arthur’s birthday and everyone had been invited. Harry appeared with Draco next to him, much to everyone’s shock and surprise.  
“What’s he doing here?!” Ron yelled  
“Ron, calm down” Harry said  
“Why?!” Ron yelled  
“I thought birthday parties were a joyous occasion” Draco said  
“They usually are” Harry said  
“Then why is so irritated with my presence?”  
“Ron! Stop yelling! Welcome Draco” Molly said  
“Hello” Draco said  
Harry pulled Draco to the side.  
“Ron doesn’t like you, well Malfoy” Harry said  
“Isn’t Malfoy his last name? Why do you call him by his last name?” Draco asked  
“I don’t know, we just do. He calls us by our last names, anyways, he’s always been a pompous git. He’s rich, and spoiled, and he was a bully”  
“Perhaps I should have picked another body then”  
“Probably”

* * *

 

The party went on, guests poured in. There was laughter and more laughter. Draco watched the human interaction. He watched Harry and Ginny interact. It was obvious that they were in love with each other. He looked outside and saw George out on the porch by himself. Draco went outside. George ignored him. Draco could sense the sadness in him. They stood out there for a while before George turned and saw who it was.  
“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” George asked  
“Celebrating a birthday party it seems” Draco said  
“Harry bring you?”  
“Yes”  
“No words of wisdom about death from you?”  
“No, it seems you’ve heard them all”  
“I have, enough for this lifetime”  
George was holding something in his hands. It slipped out and fell onto the ground. Draco bent down to pick it up. He saw it was the clock handle with Fred’s face on it. He handed it back to George. Draco placed his hand over George’s. For a moment George saw Fred sitting on a bench, in what appeared to be King’s Cross Station.  
“Gassy Gummies, that’s what we need to make! Make everyone fart something fierce that will clear the room! Come on George, do I have to think of everything? Sticky snot, makes the person sneeze, but the snot sticks to everything!” Fred said  
George pulled his hand away and just looked at Draco.  
“Did you find what you were looking for?” Draco asked  
George merely nodded. He gave a small smile and went inside.  
“I’m surprised to see you here” Hermione said as she walked to the porch  
Draco looked over and saw her walk towards him.  
“Harry invited me to come along with him” Draco said  
“Now he’s Harry?” Hermione asked  
“Well what am I supposed to call him?”  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
“Yes I’m fine”  
Hermione looked at his eyes, and she could see he was different. There was something missing. She placed her hand on his forehead. He didn’t feel warm, he felt rather cool. Draco looked at her as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Draco studied her face, as she frowned trying to figure what was happening. He noticed the freckles on her skin and smiled.  
“You have them too” Draco said  
“Have what?” Hermione said as he pulled her hand away  
The same as the Weasleys except yours aren’t ginger. They’re not as noticeable unless you are close enough to see. They’re faint but they’re there.”  
Hermione blushed that he was that close and that he was looking at her so intently. She took a step back.  
“Have I offended you?” Draco asked  
“No, I mean, stop looking at me like that” Hermione said  
“Why? Does it upset you? It shouldn’t, you are beautiful”  
“Malfoy”  
“I’ve seen nebula stars bursting, the asteroids colliding on the shoulder of Orion, and the opening of the Tannhäuser Gate, and none were as beautiful as you”  
Draco reached for her hand and held it in his.  
“I can feel your magic. You are strong, very strong” Draco said  
“You can do that?”  
“Yes, it is part of your life force. It’s a hum throughout your body, always pulsing, always moving, like a heartbeat.”  
“Show me, show me how you do it”  
Draco pulled Hermione closer and placed her hand on his chest. He then lifted his other hand and touched her cheek where her freckles were.  
The door opened and Harry walked out.  
“No, no, no, no! Hermione get inside now. I need a word with Malfoy” Harry said  
Hermione didn’t know what was going on, except that Harry had caught her with Draco in a very intimate position. She pulled away, and Draco frowned at the loss.  
“Inside Hermione” Harry said  
“Fine, whatever, have your pissing contest” Hermione walked inside annoyed  
“This body reacts to her. He must have liked her” Draco said  
“No, no no no! I do not want to hear this!” Harry said  
“Hear what?”  
“You can’t! You cannot! Anyone but her! You cannot have her”  
“In the end, I will collect her soul as well”  
“No! Not today you’re not, and whatever Malfoy’s body is doing, you keep that away from her you hear me? I’d sooner avada myself then let him put his hands on her”  
“But she did not pull away in disgust, in fact she blushed at the contact”  
“No! She is off limits! You wanted a tour guide here, she’s not here for your amusement”  
“You are protective of her, do you love her?”  
“Of course I do! She’s the closest thing to a sister I have. And I will not have you play with her as if she were nothing but a toy!”  
“I would not do that to her. She’s special. Even this body knows it. It seems the attraction is mutual.”  
“Gross! I don’t want to hear this! Stop it Malfoy!”  
“Why does this upset you so much to learn that this Malfoy may have been attracted to her?”  
“Because he’s a bully and prat, he was cruel and mean to her when we were younger, and suddenly he decides he’s attracted to her? He’s only after one thing”  
“Curious, I did not sense any malicious feelings from him when I took his body”  
“No, you cannot mess with Hermione like this. She thinks you're really him, and what do you think is going to happen when you leave? She’s been hurt enough, I won’t let you do it to her again”  
“Again?”  
“I mean it Malfoy”

* * *

 

Hermione walked through the floo into 12 Grimmald Place. She saw Harry in the kitchen making eggs. She saw Draco sitting at the table with a spoon in his mouth, looking thoughtful.  
“Hey Harry, Malfoy” Hermione said  
“Hermione, you’re early, would you like something to eat?” Harry asked  
“Are you making omelettes again? Because no, your eggs always taste like rubber” Hermione teased  
“No one complained when I lived at Pivet” Harry said  
“That’s because they had no taste buds” Hermione said  
Hermione sat down next to Draco who was now deep in thought.  
“What are you doing?” Hermione asked  
“Hmm?” Draco merely glanced over  
“What’s in your mouth?” Hermione asked  
Draco pulled the spoon from his mouth. He looked at it sadly.  
“It was jam, but now it’s gone” Draco said  
“You act as if you’ve never had jam before” Hermione said  
“I haven’t” Draco said  
“What he means is he hasn’t had this flavor from this brand before” Harry said as he sat down  
Hermione reached for the jam and looked at it.  
“It’s the same brand you always get Harry” Hermione said  
“Yes well, Malfoy here has never had that before” Harry said  
“You’re acting strange, you both are” Hermione said  
Draco reached over and stuck his spoon inside the jam. Hermione smacked his hand away.  
“That spoon has been in your mouth, now you’ve contaminated the whole jar. No one else can eat but you now” Hermione said  
“Hmm,” Draco took the jar and started to eat from the jar directly  
“Malfoy! Other people may have wanted to use that! I know you’re a spoiled brat but that’s just rude!”  
“I was spoiled wasn’t I? Is that why you don’t like me?” Draco asked while still eating  
“I don’t hate you Malfoy, you’re also not my favorite person either, and will you stop eating! I swear it feels like I’m dealing with Ron again!” Hermione said pulling the spoon away from his mouth  
“Ron?” Draco asked  
The jam fell from the spoon onto his shirt.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! “Hermione said as she grabbed a napkin  
Draco didn’t seem phased and licked the spoon again. Hermione was busy dabbing his shirt and then his pants, trying to get the jam out. Draco seemed happy with his jam, unaware of where Hermione’s hands were.  
“Hermione!” Harry yelled  
Hermione pulled her hands away from Draco’s pants.  
“Kreacher can wash that” Harry said  
Draco merely enjoyed his jam, unaware of what was happening around him.  
“Malfoy, get up, go change into something else, while Kreacher washes your clothes” Harry said  
“Alright” Draco said getting up with the spoon in his mouth still  
“What’s going on?” Hermione asked  
“Kreacher!” Harry yelled


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco make jam. Crookshanks makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. No beta. Thanks for reading

Harry walked back downstairs after waking up in the morning. He was searching for tea when he saw Draco sitting at the table, surrounded by several empty jars of jam. 

“Where did you get all these?” Harry asked

“That house elf of yours, he’s old and hates you. Really hates you for some reason, but loves me. He’s a dreadful creature”

“That’s because Sirius left the house and him to me. He doesn’t like me because I’m not a pureblood”

“And I am?”

“Yes, Malfoy is a pureblood, he was always so proud of that”

“So that’s why this creature listens to me?”

“Did he bring you all this jam?”

“Yes, and some tea, he said he would make some toast too”

“Have you been eating this all night?”

“I might have”

“You haven’t slept at all?!”

“Why would I?”

“You may not have to, but this body does. And you can’t eat all this jam! It’s too much sugar and I don’t know if Malfoy is diabetic or not!”

“What does it matter? He’s already dead”

“Stop saying that!”

“I’ve upset you again”

“Yes you have!”

“You do that a lot”

“Because you make me upset!”

“Maybe that house elf will make you something to eat”

“He hates me, he’ll probably poison me first”

“Oh don’t worry about that, you can’t die”

“What?”

“As long as I'm here, you won’t”

“Really?”

“Yes, as per our agreement. Now tell me about your friend Hermione”

“No, no no no no! She is off limits”

“But why, you mentioned she was hurt, but I see no physical damage”

Harry sighed and sat down at the table. 

“Malfoy, look, she’s been through a lot. Emotionally, psychologically, mentally. She survived the war with me. She was tortured by a crazed death eater. She was going to get married to my best friend, but he broke it up and broke her heart. She’s been getting better but she doesn’t need to be toyed with”

“I would never, I’m trying to understand”

“Don’t dangle something in front of her that she can never have. It’s cruel. And she’s been through enough”

“You said you care about her like your sister. You have no siblings”

“No, she’s the closest thing to a sister that I have. And I will do anything for her”

“How can you make her happy?”

* * *

Hermione walked through the floo and saw Draco in the kitchen with Kreacher and several empty jars.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked

“We’re making jam” Draco said happily

“By yourself?”

“No Kreacher is helping me”

Hermione watched as Kreacher used his magic to make the strawberries fall into the pot and start to boil. 

“You know you could try to do this yourself, without magic” Hermione said

“Go on”

“You’re honestly interested in doing this? Without magic? Isn’t that beneath you?”

“Not if there’s jam at the end”

The two of them rolled up their sleeves and started making jam, sending a very angry Kreacher away to wash the sheets. The two talked, with Draco watching her intently. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Hermione asked

“Like what?”

“So intensely”

“Does it upset you?”

“No, it’s just strange”

“Is it?”

Hermione poured the hot jam into the jars. Draco immediately stuck his finger into the jar to taste it. 

“No! What are you doing?!” Hermione yelled and she pulled his hand away

She placed it under the cool running water in the sink.

“You’ll burn yourself!” Hermione said

Hermione looked at his hand and saw no burn. 

“Magic” Draco said as he waved the fingers of his hand 

“You scared me! I thought you hurt yourself!”

“You were concerned for me”

“Well yes”

“You are the first person to care about me”

“That’s not true”

“But it is”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about your parents”

“Parents?”

“Your father is still in Azkaban, and your mother, she passed recently”

“Oh she did.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes fine, let’s have some jam”

“You have to let it cool first!”

“Can’t you just use magic? What’s the point of being wizard if you don't use magic?”

“And now you’re back to your old self”

Hermione waved her wand and placed a cooling charm on one of the jars. Draco picked it and stuck his finger into it. 

“Malfoy!” Hermione yelled as she pulled his finger out

“Did you want some too?” Draco asked

“Use a spoon!”

“Why?” Draco asked sticking his finger into his mouth

Hermione turned around and grabbed a spoon and shoved it into the jar of jam. 

“Honestly!” Hermione said as she turned around to arrange the other jars

Draco used the spoon and started eating the jam. Hermione turned around and Draco walked into her. The spoon of jam smeared across her face and hair, mostly on her forehead. 

“Malfoy!!!!” Hermione yelled

“Oh sorry about that”

Draco wiped some of the jam off her skin with his finger and then licked her skin. Hermione froze when she felt his tongue on her skin. 

“Malfoy..what are you doing?” Hermione asked

“Getting the jam off you”

“But you’re licking me”

“Can’t let it go to waste, we spent all that time making it”

“But…”

“Have I upset you?”

“No...it’s just…”

“Just what?”

Hermione blushed furiously and tried to come up something. 

“Would it be better if you did the same to me?” Draco asked

“What?”

Draco picked up the spoon in the jar and smeared some across his forehead. Hermione was too shocked to say anything. 

“I’m too tall aren’t I?” Draco said leaning down

* * *

Hermione was at home when she heard Crookshanks meowing for her. She got up and saw the cat laying in his cat bed. But struggled to breathe and Hermione immediately scooped him into her arms.

Harry and Draco walked into the wizardry vet’s office. They walked into the room where Hermione was with Crookshanks. 

“Harry you’re here!” Hermione said as she hugged him

“Course I would” Harry said

“Oh, you’re also here Malfoy” Hermione said

“Yes, Harry said it was urgent” Draco said

“That’s still weird” Hermione said

Crookshanks meowed even louder when he saw Draco. He tried to hiss and swipe his paw at him but he was too weak. 

“How much time does he have left?” Harry asked

“Not much, they said they would make him comfortable, and that he wouldn’t feel anything” Hermione said

“Oh Crookshanks, only you knew who Pettigraw was. You’ve always been an excellent judge of character” Harry said as he stroked the cat

Hermione watched as Harry spoke to the cat, wiping her tears away. Draco offered her a handkerchief and watched. Harry hugged Hermione again and Draco walked over to the cat who hissed at him. 

Draco leaned down and looked at the old cat. He began to speak in cat tongue. 

“No, I don’t want to go yet. It’s not my time yet. I won’t” Crookshanks said

“You’ve had plenty of time, you’re half kneazle”

“I can’t leave her yet. She’s got terrible taste in men”

“Harry’s not so bad”

“Harry’s like a brother to her. He would never hurt her. But the others, they’ve been terrible. I have to watch over her. She’s book smart but she can’t read people”

“You don’t have to be afraid, it won’t hurt at all”

“She still needs me. I’ve spent most of my life waiting, I can’t wait a bit more”

Draco glanced back at Harry hugging Hermione. Seeing her cry made him feel strange inside, it made him want to do something to make her stop crying. He reached out and stroked the cat behind the ears. 

“Watch over her a little longer then” Draco said

Crookshanks stood up and shook out his tail. He was able to breathe again and jumped off the table and walked over to Hermione. He meowed and wrapped himself around her legs. Hermione immediately picked him and hugged him. 

“Crookshanks, how are you better?” Hermione asked

Harry looked over at Draco who said nothing. Crookshanks purred against Hermione’s chest. Draco felt something strange inside his chest. He wasn’t sure what it was. He felt warm and delighted to see Hermione smile again. What was happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading.

Hermoine watched as Crookshanks laid in his cat bed purring. He had been running around for the past hour and then finally tired himself out. She walked into the kitchen and saw a few jars of the jam her and Draco had made. She couldn’t believe that Draco would make jam and get his hands dirty. She smiled at the memory of them in Harry’s kitchen. Her smile dropped when she realized that she hadn’t been the one to bring the jam home. She grabbed the jar and flooed over to Harry’s. 

There was no one there when she walked into Harry’s living room. 

“Harry? Harry are you here?” Hermione yelled

It was very quiet except for the sound of squeaking. Hermione followed the sound upstairs. She didn’t know what was going on. She opened the door. She saw Draco sitting in a bathtub squeezing a rubber ducky. In fact there were several different kinds of rubber duckies floating in the tub with him. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked

“What is the point of this? Do you know? “Draco asked as he squeezed the duck

“It’s a duck, it floats”

“Yes, but what else does it do?”

“It’s doing it right now”

“Why would anyone want this?”

“Stop doing that!” Hermione yelled as she grabbed the duck away

“Why? Does it annoy you?”

“Yes! It annoys me!”

“How sad”

“Where’s Harry?”

“He went to bed”

“And you decided to take a bath?”

“It seemed like the thing to do. There were bubbles before”

“How long have you been in there?

“I can’t remember”

“You’re turning red and pruney. You should get out of the water”

Draco pushed himself out of the water and stood up. Hermione covered her eyes and turned around.

“Not while I’m still here!” Hermione yelled

“Does this body offend you?”

“Yes! I mean no! I mean stop being naked!”

“Well could you hand me a towel then?”

Hermione reached for the towel and tried to hand it to him. Instead her hand felt wet skin and she pulled it away.  Draco picked up the towel and started drying himself off. 

“Are you decent?” Hermione asked

“Of course, I’m always decent”

Hermoine turned around and then screamed. She covered her eyes again. Draco placed the towel on his shoulders and was drying his hair. 

“You are not decent! You are naked!”

“You asked if I was decent not naked”

“Stop being naked!”

Harry burst through the bathroom door. He saw Hermione with her eyes closed and very naked Draco.

“Ugh! I can’t unsee that!” Harry yelled as he pointed his wand 

The towel on Draco’s shoulders wrapped around his waist. 

“Can I just oblivate myself?” Harry said

Hermione opened her eyes and turned around. Draco was standing there looking at the two of them. Hermione saw the silver scars that littered Draco’s chest and torso. 

“Merlin, Malfoy...are those...are they from….” Hermione said as her fingers traced along the scars

“What these? They don’t hurt” Draco said

“They’re from 7th year aren’t they?” Hermione asked

Harry seeing what the full effect of the curse he had sent at Draco, ran out of the bathroom. Hermione looked at Draco’s chest, covered in the tiny scars. 

“I know he regrets it” Hermione said

“Regrets what?”

“Doing this to you. He shouldn’t have used the book, and he shouldn’t have used it against you. He said he didn’t know what it did. Honestly who does that? Use something they don’t know what it does. I’m just glad that you’re ok”

“You care”

“Well yes, but-”

“You seem angry with me most of the time, but you care about me”

“I wouldn’t say that”

“What about me upsets you so much?”

* * *

Harry decided he had to take Draco outside, where there would be more people. He couldn’t leave him in the house as Draco tended to like walking around naked. Harry took him to a quidditch game and hoped the people in the stands would distract him. 

Draco watched the players fly around. 

“He’s not going to make it past today” Draco said

“Don’t tell me things like that! I can’t even enjoy the game!” Harry whined 

“Why do they play this game?”

“Because it’s fun. Because people like to win. That feeling of winning, there’s nothing like it. Plus this is a professional quidditch, all the fans cheering, the glory of winning, who doesn’t like quidditch?”

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked

“Hermione what are you doing here? I’m here with Malfoy” Harry said

“Viktor invited me” Hermione said

“You’re seeing Viktor again?” Harry teased

“No, we’re just friends, really!” Hermione said

There was a gasp and everyone watched Viktor’s body fell off his broom and onto the pitch. Hermione grabbed onto Draco, squeezing his arm. Draco looked at her face filled with concern. 

“Merlin, please let him be alright” Hermione said

Draco looked at Viktor’s broken body. He was to die today. But he felt the same strange feeling in his chest again. 

“Let him be alive, please” Hermione whispered

“He’ll be fine” Draco said

“He’s not getting up” Hermione said

Draco looked down at Viktor’s body and signed. Viktor slowly opened his eyes sat up. The crowd cheered. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. 

“He’s ok, he’s ok. He gave me such a fright” Hermione said

“I told you he was going to be alright” Draco said

Harry looked at the two and then back at Viktor. Hermione rushed down to the pitch, leaving Harry with Draco. 

“You did that for her” Harry said

“I did nothing”

“You said someone was going to die today, it was Viktor but you brought him back, for her”

“I did no such thing”

“And Crookshanks, that was you. He was sick, he was old and dying, and now suddenly he’s better again. You did it for her”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“You like her”

“She’s brilliant and quite smart, what’s there not to like?”

“No but you fancy her”

“I feel no emotions, whatever I’m feeling is from this body”

“Don’t try to play it off as a physical reaction from Malfoy. He would never be interested in her”

“Why not?”

“Her blood status. He would never be interested in someone who wasn’t a pureblood”

“Pity, he’s missing out”

“So you do like her!”


End file.
